


Crystal Clear

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [46]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On the set for A Hard Day's Night, Pattie can't figure out why George isn't paying attention to her.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Pattie Boyd & George Harrison
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Crystal Clear

Pattie sighed. No matter how much she hinted around, George wasn’t taking the bait. Maybe she had misread his interest—but he should at least reject her _properly_.

She almost tried once more, but George looked away again. Following his gaze to see what was so important, she found Ringo with an expression that she couldn’t quite place—

“Pattie?” George asked. “Did you need something?”

“Oh—do you…have plans tonight?”

George’s eyes flickered back toward Ringo, and he smiled. “I do.”

When the pieces clicked into place, Pattie grinned. Leaning in, she whispered, “I hope you both have fun.”


End file.
